Conventionally, there is a camera strap (so-called neck strap) used by hanging on a neck or a shoulder. Such a neck strap is composed of a belt-like hanging strap portion which holds the left and right ends of the camera and can be hung on the neck or shoulder, and a fastener for fastening both end portions of the hanging string portion. Here, when holding a heavy camera like a single lens reflex camera, it is necessary to select a material having sufficient strength to withstand the load of the camera. For this reason, in the camera strap, the material of the hanging strap is made of strong resin, leather, tightly woven cloth, and narrow width is common. For example, in the neck-hanger type camera strap disclosed in Patent Document 1, the cloth hanging string portion has a narrow width.
In this way, since the belt-shaped hanging strap portion is narrow in width, when the camera strap is hooked on the neck or shoulder, there is a possibility that the hanging strands bites into the neck or the shoulder and hurts the neck and shoulders. Therefore, in order to disperse the load when the strap is hung on the neck or shoulder, there is one in which the hanging strap portion is widened. For example, the hanging strap portion of the strap disclosed in Patent Document 2 is made of a stall which is a single wide cloth.